


Go The Distance

by ZsGurl



Series: White Flag [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, levi has an admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl
Summary: Levi has a fairly aggressive admirer and it causes problems with Angel.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: White Flag [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, so this is super spicy smut! So if you are not interested in some marathon porn, don't read!  
> In my defense, this drivel fell out of my brain for two reasons:
> 
> 1) I started with a sensual quote prompt (points awarded if you identify the quote!).
> 
> 2) I just finished reading a really spicy book and I loved one of the scenes in it, which I creatively altered for this lemon.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry! You have been warned!

She wanted him and she meant to have him. There wasn’t a man alive who could resist her when she set her mind to it, and the captain would be no different. All men were the same underneath, no matter what their exterior shells and defenses were. It also didn’t matter that there were rumors he was supposedly involved with Angel Hudson. She had seen very little indication that they had a relationship, and if they were just screwing, well she could overcome that. Hudson was attractive, but not excessively so. Kate Dresden was well aware of her own stunning looks and allure to men. She had been using those traits to her advantage since she was a small girl and had convinced the smartest boy in her class to do her homework for her. As she grew older, she had honed her skills and knew just the right combination of helplessness, ego stroking, and sexual promise to get most any man she wanted. And she wanted Humanity’s Strongest Soldier for her own.

So far, he was not playing into her hands. Yet. But she had laid the groundwork. She made sure she was always in his line of sight during meetings and briefings. Many times she would be one of the last to enter the small lecture hall so as to be sure to have everyone’s attention as she walked in and took her time finding a seat. During training, she had approached him to ask for clarification of a specific maneuver. She recalled the confident way he sat his horse while observing and critiquing the trainees through the smaller ODM course. Then he had turned those cool grey eyes to her and told her to “fucking pay attention as he didn’t have time to give individual attention to debutantes.”

She was not discouraged as she still had plenty of weapons in her arsenal and the more difficult men were usually worth it. Next, she had tried to get him to help her during sparring, knowing he would have to get up close and physical for that. But unfortunately he had called Hudson over to do it instead. That had been a nightmare as she had then had to watch ‘attentively’ as the captain and Hudson demonstrated what Kate had been doing wrong. Then they went through the whole combination correctly, their motions so fluid and in rhythm with each other, it had actually been beautiful to watch. Several other trainees had drifted over and asked them to demonstrate several other moves. Then Kate had been paired up with Hudson for the rest of the sparring session where she wound up on her ass in the dirt more times than she could count.

Kate had even dared to brush up against him once in the mess hall, only to have him step back at the contact. She took that encouragingly that he was not completely immune to her. She had noticed that most people never got too close to him. All the trainees were in awe and a little afraid of him. Truthfully, she was a little afraid of him herself, but that was definitely part of the attraction. She lay in bed at night and imagined what it would be like to have all that strength and intensity focused on her.

She decided to take a risky gamble and visit him in his office late one evening. After making sure her makeup was perfect and undoing an extra button on her shirt, Kate headed down the deserted hallway towards the officers’ wing, with some additional ammunition under her arm. Knowing it was getting late, she didn’t worry too much as she had heard that Levi didn’t sleep much. However, she was counting on him being a bit more relaxed and receptive at the later hour.

Secure in her own confidence, she knocked on the ancient wood of his office door.

There was a slight pause before he answered, “Enter,” in his husky monotone.

The light inside Levi’s sparse office was low as there was only a single candle burning on the desk. Kate could see the remnants of a fire in the fireplace and some kind of game board set out on the table between the two chairs in front of the dying fire. Levi was working at his desk, and at Kate’s entrance he sat back in his chair and regarded her impassively with a steady gaze.

“It’s late.”

“Yes, sir. So sorry to bother you, Captain,” Kate apologized as she approached his desk. She took a moment to assess the situation and try to gauge his mood. He had obviously recently showered as his damp hair hung in his face with the ends still dripping. And he had thrown on a loose white shirt with only a couple of the lower buttons done up, leaving a large expanse of skin exposed. Kate’s mouth went dry at the sight of several droplets of water from his hair running down the strong lines of his throat and over the swell of muscle on his chest to eventually slide out of her line of sight. As she moved her eyes back up his torso, she noticed something near his collarbone exposed by the open shirt. Was that a bite mark?

“Can I help you with something, Dresden?” he inquired impatiently with a heavy sigh as she jerked her eyes back up to his. At this point, most men would show some interest or at least amusement at her obvious perusal of his body. Levi just sat back in his chair with that implacable look on his face, the drumming of his fingers on his desk a clear sign of his impatience. She cleared her throat. Time to up her game.

“I was studying the formations assigned for the next mission and I have some questions.” With this, she sauntered around his desk under the guise of showing him her notes she had brought with her. She came to a stop beside his chair close enough so her leg touched his thigh as she leaned over laying her papers out on his desk and giving him an unobstructed view of her generous, unbound cleavage. Then, as that unreadable grey gaze never left her face and the silence drew out in the room, she pulled out her trump card. After ‘accidentally’ dropping one of her papers at his feet, she dropped to her knees and placed her hand on his thigh as she reached down to retrieve the paper, never breaking eye contact as she gave his hard thigh a slight squeeze before slowly removing her hand. Kate was so close she could smell the clean scent of his soap mixed with his own unique scent. It was intoxicating and she could feel her heartbeat accelerate in anticipation. She stayed on her knees beside his chair. The message was loud and clear.

“Get up,” he said. Was that annoyance in his tone? “And get out.”

Kate was flustered and confused. She was pretty clear about what she was offering and she saw no spark of interest in his eyes, just that steel grey gaze and indifferent expression.

She didn’t have much time to react before a door she hadn’t before noticed near the back wall of the office opened and Hudson walked in carrying a steaming cup of tea. She was also clearly fresh from a shower as she was towel drying her long hair with her other hand and dressed for bed in an old shirt and boxers.

“Oh, hello Kate,” Angel said cordially as she set the tea down in front of Levi, and then stood beside Levi with her hand along the back of his chair, not touching him but with a clear indication of possession. “What brings you here this late?” Out of the corner of her eye Kate saw Levi’s hand slowly trace up the back of Angel’s bare thigh, stopping just as the tips of his fingers disappeared under the hem of the short boxers as he rubbed a lazy pattern across her upper thigh with his thumb. Kate was mesmerized by the movement of his thumb over soft skin.

“Uh,” Kate stuttered, slowly rising to her feet, “I had some questions about the formations we were assigned for the upcoming mission.” At this she busily began gathering her papers off of Levi’s desk in preparation to leave. She had clearly made a mistake.

But Angel wasn’t going to let her off the hook so easily. “And you couldn’t get your squad leader to answer them?” Without giving Kate a chance to answer, she turned to Levi. “Sounds like you need to have a word with Squad Leader Rico about being more available to her squad to answer questions, Captain. The Commander may even want to know about it.”

“No, please. It wasn’t Squad Leader Rico’s fault.” Kate panicked at the idea that her squad leader would get in trouble for something she didn’t do.

But Angel continued on as if she hadn’t spoken. “Well, I’m off to bed. Goodnight, Kate. Hope you get this sorted out. Levi will straighten out Rico for you. It’s a shame, I liked Rico and thought she was a good squad leader.” To Levi she added quietly, but loud enough for Kate to hear, “Don’t be long.” And with that, she headed back through the door from which she came. Kate assumed it led to Levi’s private quarters. Gods, she was humiliated.

She turned to Levi and didn’t even try to continue the fiction she had created. “Captain, I am so sorry.”

Levi was quiet for a moment longer, still sitting back in his office chair, silently regarding her. Then he spoke up, “You need work at hand-to-hand combat, and your blade work is fucking abysmal. But you show promise with the ODM gear. Which is why you were chosen for the Scouts. If you would work on your training instead of focusing on…other things,” at this, he paused meaningfully and regarded her steadily, causing her to shift her feet uncomfortably, “you would make a decent scout. But your distractions are going to get you killed, at best, and others in your squad killed, at worst. Now get out of my office. I have things to do.” With that, he gave a meaningful glance to the door that Angel had gone through minutes before, deciding he was done with subtly.

Kate reddened, immediately understanding his implication. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” she stammered as she hurriedly left his office, eager to escape the scene of her embarrassment. But as she walked down the dim hall toward the barracks, she pondered over what the captain had told her.

Levi doused the candles, picked up his tea and headed into his private quarters. Angel was sitting in bed, reading in the soft candlelight. The small crescent moon shining in through the open window added to the warm glow of the room.

“You’re a bitch,” he said without any heat, Dresden all but forgotten as he walked into the bedroom.

Angel closed her book, slightly agitated. “Come on, she was on her knees in front of you with her hand on your thigh and her shirt unbuttoned to her navel. Should I have waited until she had your belt undone?”

“You didn’t trust me to handle her?” This was not the first time he had had to deal with overly aggressive female cadets.

She cocked a brow at him. “I was just curious as to when you were going to get around to it. Took you long enough.”

He paused for a minute. “To be honest, I was wondering how far she would take it. She has been more bold than most.”

By this time, Levi had walked over to Angel’s side of the bed and reached over to take her book out of her hands.

“Do you want her?” Angel asked quietly as she looked down at her now-empty hands, causing Levi to turn back to her sharply as he was setting her book on her night table.

“The fuck?” Levi’s voice was harsh. “Let me be perfectly clear: I don’t want anyone else.”

Angel’s lips were compressed to a thin line, indicating she was still aggravated. Levi wasn’t sure if at him, or at Dresden.

He slid his hand along Angel’s tense jaw, noting the fire burning in her soft brown eyes. “You’re the only one I want to see on their knees before me,” he said with a gravelly note to his voice.

Sensing he wanted her defiance, and not ready to forgive him anyway, she looked him in the eye. “You’ll have to make me.”

His pupils dilated as he slid his hand further back into her hair and grabbed a fistful of the auburn strands to yank her head back. “That sounds like a challenge,” he replied in a low voice.

“Be careful, I scratch and bite,” she said as he pulled her closer. She couldn’t hide the shiver that passed through her body at the note in his voice.

“You’ll crawl and beg too.”

“We’ll see who begs.” She managed to get that out before he hauled her hard up against him, his hand still firmly fisted in her hair as he slanted his mouth over hers possessively. They kissed hungrily, each warring for dominance over the other. Levi reached up with his other hand and cupped her breast before pinching the nipple through the worn material of her thin shirt. Angel whimpered at the pleasure that bordered on pain, but she wasn’t ready to give into him, her anger at seeing Levi lazily regarding Kate on her knees before him with her full breasts on display still surged through her veins. She reached into the opening of his half-buttoned shirt and raked her nails across his chest, drawing blood.

“Fuck!” he grated out as his breath hissed between his teeth. “You bitch,” he growled as he tightened his hold on her hair, and this time he meant it.

“I told you I scratch. Better be careful of the bite too.” Her voiced was strained as the grip he had on her hair pulled her head back and arched her throat. But Levi was monitoring her responses and knew she was into the game as he could see her rapid pulse at the base of her neck along with her dilated pupils. She was still angry, but into it.

He ran his tongue along the creamy expanse of her arched throat, paying special attention to the sensitive spot where her pulse was fluttering.

“I’ll risk it,” he stated confidently, his lips against her exposed throat. “On your knees,” he commanded.

“Fuck you, Levi,” Angel managed to grate out, still defying him.

His lips slid from her throat to her ear where he whispered, “Oh, that most assuredly will come later. But for now. On. Your. Knees.” With that he gave another tug to her hair as he thumbed her nipple through her shirt.

Angel was so turned on that her knees almost gave out on their own. The heat that had pooled low in her belly now spread through her veins, setting her body on fire as it traveled under her skin. Knowing she was no match for his strength, she slid to her knees at his feet and looked up at him through her lashes, waiting. The candlelight in the room glinted off the dark ebony of his hair as it shadowed his eyes.

“Good girl,” he smirked as he braced his feet apart and released his hold on her hair. Angel itched to slap the smirk off his face, but she kept her hands demurely in her lap. She had other plans for him.

“Undo my belt and trousers.” At this point, Levi was trying to keep control of the situation. But seeing Angel on her knees before him, waiting patiently for his commands was about to be his undoing. He was ragingly hard already, and his anticipation as to what Angel would do to retaliate had his cock twitching. And he knew she would retaliate. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Angel slid her hands up his thighs to the hard bulge directly in front of her. She lightly skimmed her hands over his erection. Levi’s breath hitched at the contact. Gods, he wanted to slide into the wet heat of her mouth. As if reading his mind, she slid her tongue out to wet her full lips, causing a groan to escape his own lips. Finally, _finally_ , she slowly worked the leather of his belt free from the buckle, and undid the buttons of his fly one at a time. When she was done, she hooked her fingers in his waistband and pulled his trousers down his thighs. Since he had just showered, he hadn’t bothered with underwear and his cock immediately sprang free. Levi exhaled in relief.

Thankfully, Angel didn’t need any more commands as Levi feared that coherent speech was beyond him. She took his throbbing length in her hands and ran her tongue from the base to the tip, pausing at the tip to lick the drop of liquid already there. She slid her tongue back down the length, then found the thick vein on the underside and traced it back up to the tip. Levi held his breath as she opened her mouth to place a wet, opened mouth kiss to the whole head, but then she pulled back to nibble down to the base again. After slowly dragging the tip her tongue back up again, Levi was getting tired of her teasing and he reached to fist his hand in her hair again to remind her who was in charge. At that, she pulled back slightly to meet his gaze, opening her mouth to run that tongue that was torturing him along the edge of her teeth before she leaned forward again.

Levi clenched his fist in apprehension as he belatedly remembered her earlier threat. She wouldn’t, would she? He sucked in a breath as he felt her teeth graze along the underside, then she sucked him halfway into her mouth before pulling him back out roughly through her teeth.

“Shit!” His cock was leaking steadily while walking the fine line between pleasure and pain. And her teasing was driving him crazy. He wanted, no _needed, desperately_ , to shove his cock between her lips and feel her wet heat surround him.

She looked back up at him as she leisurely ran her tongue around the head, catching the pearly liquid gathered there.

“Goddamn it, Angel.” Levi ground his teeth in frustration. “Just do it.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she nibbled lightly at the underside. Again.

He knew what she wanted. And he was desperate enough to give it to her. “Gods, Angel, please. Please suck me.”

With a smile of victory at finally making him beg, she licked her lips before taking him deep in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She then pulled back with a hard suction that almost rolled his eyes back into his head. She repeated the motion, swirling her tongue around his length and teasing the slit at the tip, working his throbbing cock hard with her talented mouth.

His relief at finally being inside her hot mouth was quickly overshadowed by blinding pleasure. He could feel his release building at the base of his spine and tried to pull back and stop her as he didn’t want to finish in her mouth. But she made it clear she was in control now, digging her nails in his ass to keep him in place as she took him even deeper down her throat, grazing him again with her teeth as she did.

“Holy fuck!” he managed to get out as his orgasm ripped up from his balls and crashed over his body, momentarily causing his vision to darken on the edges. He reached out a hand to steady himself against the wall while his head fell back on his shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut as his whole body shuddered.

He groaned weakly and jerked back as she gently sucked the oversensitive head through the aftershocks of his release. Then she sat back on her heels and softly stroked his thigh as he came back to his senses.

With his heart still racing and his chest still heaving, he looked down at her and gently ran the back of his fingers along her jaw. “You win this round,” he conceded. Levi didn’t realize that defeat could feel so fucking good. But the look he gave her promised retribution. Angel grinned unrepentantly as she gracefully rose to her feet.

As Levi kissed her, he could feel her body humming with unrelieved sexual tension and she shifted in his arms as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache between her legs.

“How wet did you get sucking my dick?” he asked against her lips as he slowly slid his hand inside the waistband of her boxers to the warm heat of her core. “Shit, yes,” he groaned into her mouth as he encountered the slick folds of her sex, sliding his fingers through the wetness pooled there. He pulled his hand away, watching her intently as he brought his fingers to his mouth, when she suddenly reached up and grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to her own lips where she sucked them into the warm recesses of her mouth. Levi’s eyes widened slightly at the erotic sight of her licking and sucking her own essence off his fingers. Fuck, he was getting hard again. His hands slid up her ribs, taking her shirt with them as he pulled it over her head, then tugged her shorts down. Meanwhile, she slid his shirt off his shoulders and was working on removing his trousers. 

When they were both finally naked, he sat her down on the edge of the bed and gently pushed her back so she was lying down. Then he knelt down, and after placing a soft kiss on both her knees, he curled a hand around each knee and pushed them wide. At the sight of her wet, pink core laid bare before him like a buffet, he groaned. Sliding his hands up her muscular thighs to push them even wider, he could feel the coiled tension radiating through her body. She _needed_ to come, desperately. Now would be the perfect time to make her beg, as she had done to him earlier. But he wanted to taste her too badly to play games at this point. He leaned forward into heaven, and touched his tongue to the delicate folds. Angel gave a strangled groan and her back arched off the bed as he dragged his tongue up her slit to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. He knew he was not going to have long to enjoy himself as she was strung so tight, it wasn’t going to take much to make her come. Then he remembered the mind-blowing strength of his recent orgasm and he silently vowed to give her one just as earth-shattering.

Flicking his hair out of his eyes with a brief toss of his head, he leaned back in, gently sucking on the sensitive folds before centering in on her clit. His hands moved to grip her hips as she writhed beneath his assault, incoherent cries escaping her lips. Taking a cue from her, he gently set his teeth to the swollen bundle of nerves and she shot over the edge, sobbing his name as she came hard against his mouth.

“Levi…” It was a benediction.

Angel felt limp as Levi gently caressed her sex with his tongue, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm, her heart thrumming against her ribs. When he finally sat back on his heels and ran the back of his hand across his lips as he gave her a dark look from under his hair, she thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Rising to his feet in a fluid motion, he leaned forward and with the ease of his strength, picked her up off the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the friction against her over-sensitive core as he walked over and placed her bare butt on the dresser next to the bed. The dim light from the flickering candles illuminated the hard planes of his face. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft hair, lifting it up off his face so she could see his eyes. Not moving from where he stood between her legs, he kissed her, slanting his mouth over hers and gliding his soft lips over hers before thrusting his tongue between her lips then retreating in a mimicry of what was soon to come. When they were both breathless with anticipation, Levi touched his forehead to hers.

“Look down. I want you to watch as I take you.”

With that command hanging in the air, Angel looked down to see Levi take himself in hand and slide the head of his cock through her wet folds. She glanced up and met the sharp blue of his eyes until she felt him notch at her entrance and push in. She held her breath as she looked down again, waiting for his full invasion. However, he held still with just the tip of his length inside her, his muscles quivering with effort. She glanced back up again to see one side of his lips quirk up as he cocked a brow at her. Retribution. Fuck. Angel rocked her body forward to impale herself farther and Levi quickly took hold of her hips in a rough grip sure to leave bruises later, forcing her to keep still. Their breathing grew harsh in the stillness of the room. Levi was in agony, fighting the urges of his body to drive forward and bury himself to the hilt in her tight body. But he swore he would make her beg for it, goddamnit. He gave a small thrust of his hips to penetrate her another inch, then pulled back again. He ground his teeth at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him and the sight of her sex pulling against his hard length as he pulled almost all the way out. Holy fucking hell, he was not going to make it. His knees almost gave out, in surrender. The flickering light lent a luminescent glow over Angel’s body as she sat primed for him, spread before him like a sacrifice on an altar. He could smell her scent, earthy and powerful, mixed with the smell of sex and his sweat, and he knew he would worship at this altar as long as there was breath in his body.

Angel had never seen or done anything so hot in her life. With her forehead pressed to Levi’s, so close she was sharing his breath as they both watched where his cock disappeared into the pink folds of her sex. Gods, she wanted him to thrust all the way in and fill her with that beautiful cock. She fought against his hold, wanting to thrust her own hips to get relief. But he held firm, and her excitement kicked up another notch at his iron self-control. She clenched her inner muscles around the head of his cock and he hissed as he grabbed the top of the dresser to keep control. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and Angel turned her head to lick at a droplet that ran down the side of his throat. He gave another shallow thrust of his hips as he braced his legs farther apart, causing her thighs to spread wider. She arched her back at the sensation of her body opening more to his invasion and he leaned down to take a hardened nipple into his hot mouth. Angel whimpered in desperation, and finally surrendered, knowing that her capitulation will enable them both to burn.

“Please, Levi. Please take me. Now.”

“Watch,” he hoarsely ground out between gritted teeth.

Angel looked down in time to see him thrust his hips savagely and his cock sank all the way in. At the sensation of him finally filling her, her head fell back against the wall behind her and she held onto his shoulders as he began to wildly pump inside her.

Levi felt Angel’s body begin to shimmer and tighten around his thrusting cock as she came unraveled in his arms, whispering his name over and over and over again, like a litany. He gave one last surge into her welcoming body, grinding his hips against hers as he shuddered and released deep inside her, dropping his head onto her shoulder, too overcome with emotion to risk looking at her. He had a brief moment of humor as he remembered how all this started, with Dresden in his office offering herself to him. As if he would give up this woman in his arms for a few brief moments with that shallow bitch.

They stood that way for a long time, listening to the silence of the room as their breathing settled and the sweat started to dry on their bodies. When Levi felt he had his emotions under control, he pulled back and gazed at Angel, who looked a little dazed. With a small smile, he lifted her off the dresser and led her into the small washroom to turn on the shower. After the water had gotten satisfactorily warm, he pulled her under the spray to rinse the sweat off their bodies. Before turning off the water, he gently ran his hand between her legs to rinse away the remnants of their lovemaking. When they were done and had stepped out of the shower, Angel leaned against him as he briskly dried her off.

Angel smiled to herself as she let Levi lead her back over to the bed.

“What?” he asked when he saw her smile.

“See, I can be submissive,” she replied with a grin.

Levi rolled his eyes as he tentatively touched the bloodied gouges across his chest. “I’d hate to see what would happen if you fought me.” But the subtle quirk of his lips belied his pleasure at their battle of wills. 


	2. Disarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to have two chapters. But, for some reason, I kept hearing the 'day after' conversation with Hanje in my head. And Kate Dresden intrigues me, so I didn't want to just leave her as a femme fatale.

The next day at dinner, Hanje slid into the seat next to Angel, enthusiastically elbowing her in the side while Angel was swallowing the last of her roll.

“So, I hear Levi had an admirer visit late last night.” At this, she waggled her eyebrows. It was intended to be suggestive, but came off as comical.

“How the hell did you know that?” Angel was incredulous. “Already,” she amended, knowing that, eventually, everything became common knowledge in the Corps.

“Rico, of course. Apparently Dresden came to see her first thing this morning, under some assumption that Levi was going to reprimand Rico for some bullshit.” At this, Hanje dramatically threw up her hands. “I’m fuzzy on the details here. But whatever was said to Dresden apparently scared the shit out of her. She showed up for training this morning with a new purpose and worked her ass off.” Hanje paused to focus her wine colored eyes on Angel. “Spill it!”

Angel looked around to make sure Levi was occupied a few tables over, talking to Erwin. She needed to unload on someone. The marathon session with Levi was definitely good therapy for her anger. But she was still pissed at Dresden for approaching Levi.

“That fucking bitch. Showed up late last night with her shirt halfway unbuttoned.” Angel summarized what had happened with Dresden, ending with her walking into the room as Kate was on her knees with her hand on Levi’s thigh, and Angel threatening to talk to Rico. “Levi accused me of not trusting him to handle the situation. I was only curious as to when he was going to get around to it. Should I have waited until she had his trousers undone?”

“So what happened then?” Hanje was on the edge of her seat. It was rare that Angel talked so openly of her relationship. The scientist in Hanje was curious as to how their relationship actually worked. She had managed to narrow down her hypotheses of Levi’s psychological diagnosis to several she had read about. But it was hard, given that was not her specialty. However, if she had to be honest with herself, the BFF in her just wanted to know the dirt. She noted the flushed look on Angel’s face and the warm glow to her skin.

“Oooooohhh, I predict a fight and some amazing make-up sex, based on the way you look right now.” Hanje giggled loudly.

Angel flushed again. “Well, not quite.” She ran her fingertips around the rim of her teacup. “More like some amazing fight sex.”

“Hot damn!! Fight sex is my favorite! Gods, I need to get laid.” At this Hanje scanned the mess hall, as if searching out a likely partner. Then she brought herself back to the conversation. Angel signaled her to keep her voice down.

Hanje continued in a slightly quieter tone, “Tell me, please, who emerges as the dom in your fight sex?? Please please please tell me it’s you!”

As usual, Angel was having trouble following Hanje’s train of thoughts. “What??” Then she realized what Hanje meant. “No, sorry to disappoint you. I mean, do you really have to ask?” With that, she shifted her heated gaze to Levi again, remembering how he forced her to her knees. She shivered. At that moment, Levi glanced over at her from his conversation and his eyes locked on hers. Clearly reading something in her expression, he cocked an eyebrow as he rubbed his hand over where the scratches she put on his chest were hidden under his clothing. Heat bloomed in her stomach and traveled lower.

Hanje was oblivious. “Goddammit! That would have been more interesting. You know, I have read about where some super high powered men like to be completely submissive in the sack. I mean, totally kinked out, wanting to be treated like babies in diapers and shit. Would have been so cool if a dominant asshole like Levi was into something like that.” It was almost comical how disappointed she was.

Angel was jerked back from her sensual thoughts as she processed Hanje’s ramblings. “What. The hell. Are you reading?? That is some weird shit. And may I remind you that we are not test subjects for you? This is my actual life.”

Hanje reined herself in with effort. Every now and then she needed to remember that she was a friend first, and a scientist second. “Sorry. You know I get carried away.”

“No shit.” But it was said without heat or rancor. She knew how Hanje was and also knew she couldn’t help herself. But she loved her anyway. Angel didn’t know anyone with a bigger heart than Hanje. If you could pull her head out of her books and continual quest for knowledge, that is.

“Fight sex, huh? I’m so jealous.” Hanje heaved a dramatic sigh and Angel smiled at the despondent look on her friend’s face.

At that moment, they were interrupted by a soft voice.

“Sorry Squad Leader Hanje, may I talk to Angel for a moment.”

Both women looked up to see Kate standing in front of their table. Angel’s eyes widened slightly at the younger woman’s appearance. She wore no make-up and her beautiful blond hair was pulled back in an ordinary ponytail. She also looked exhausted, with a large bruise forming on the side of her face. She looked very different from the femme fatale that was throwing herself at Levi last night.

Hanje glanced at Angel, eyebrows raised. “Sure. I have a tiny captain to hassle anyway.” She enthusiastically jumped up from the table and headed over to where Levi was still talking to Erwin.

Angel rolled her eyes, already predicting the shit she was going to hear from Levi later. Gods only knew what Hanje was going to say to him. Probably grill him about his favorite position during fight sex, in front of Erwin. Angel sighed.

“What can I do for you, Dresden?” she said, rather coolly, turning her attention to the tall blond in front of her.

Kate shuffled her feet for a moment before looking up and catching Angel’s gaze.

“I owe you an apology. I was completely out of line last night.”

“Yes, you were.” Angel could still see Kate’s hand on Levi’s thigh and she had an urge to claw her eyes out.

To Kate’s credit, she didn’t break eye contact. She flushed, her perfect porcelain skin going blotchy red in places. “I don’t really have an excuse. But I wanted to apologize to you. And to let you know that I actually listened to some of what the captain told me. I don’t want to be the weak link in my squad because I was distracted by….other things.”

Angel was thoughtful for a moment, looking at the woman in front of her, perhaps really seeing her for the first time. “Why did you join the military? I would think that someone with your…attributes would have a variety of options.”

Kate dropped her gaze for the first time. “My older brother was in the Survey Corp. He never returned from Commander Shadis’ last mission outside the walls. Then my mom died when Wall Maria fell. I felt it was something I needed to do, but I think I lost my focus somewhere along the way. The captain reminded me that losing focus could get myself or my squad mates killed.” At this, she paused as she looked across the mess hall. Angel thought for a moment that Kate’s gaze rested on one of the young men from her training class. Klaus, Angel thought his name was. Kate’s eyes returned to Angel. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

Angel nodded as she braced herself for some ridiculous question about how she managed to capture Humanity’s Strongest, or something similarly ridiculous.

“How do you keep yourself from becoming distracted and becoming a liability to your squad, while maintaining a relationship? I am aware of the life span of a Survey Corps member. But I don’t want to be alone for whatever time I have.” Once again, Kate’s gaze flitted to the corner of the mess hall where Klaus was gathered with a few other guys.

Angel thought carefully before she answered. “It’s not easy. First of all, that’s why there’s the rule about no inter-squad relationships. Too many distractions, and distractions get people killed. Did you know that I was once a member of the Special Ops Squad?”

At this, Kate’s eyes widened. “You were a member of Captain Levi’s squad? Is that how…” she trailed off, knowing it was none of her business how their relationship started. But it explained how Angel was such a badass in combat.

“No,” Angel answered her unspoken question. “It was more complicated than that.” Angel left it at that. “But, it is why I transferred to Hanje’s squad.” She paused here for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain how to deal with your feelings when you go outside the walls. “You will discover, once you go on your first mission, that survival and the success of the mission become paramount when you are outside the walls. Focus is key, and nothing else matters. You each have a job to do and you have to have faith that they will still be there when the job’s done.” At this point, Angel thought of all the friends that had not managed to make it back by the end of each mission. It was why most members of the Corps chose not to enter into long term relationships. Chances were someone was going to be heartbroken, sooner rather than later. One night stands and friends with occasional benefits when the loneliness and fear got too much to bear on your own were common.

She thought of Levi. He was given the most dangerous missions, due to his abilities, and she died a little each time he headed out. But each time she had faith he would come back to her. And one day he wouldn’t. Or she wouldn’t. That was the life they chose to live.

“If you need to get laid, get laid (with someone unattached). But if you want to try a relationship, you have to be aware of the risks. Focus on your job outside the walls, and at the end of the day, if you both make it through, enjoy the time you have instead of wringing your hands with worry.” She looked over again to where Hanje had joined Erwin and Levi, animatedly talking and flailing her hands. Levi glanced back over to Angel, rolling his eyes. Angel smiled and took faith that Hanje wasn’t explaining her theories on ‘fight sex’ to the two men as Levi would look murderous instead of bored. The mess hall was beginning to empty as night was falling outside. Mike’s squad had cleanup duty as they were beginning to clean up the tables and sweep. Klaus and his friends had left, probably to play cards or dice in the dormitories.

Kate brought her attention back to the conversation. “Thank you, Angel. For taking the time to talk to me. I’m not sure I would have been so nice, if the roles had been reversed. The captain is a lucky man.”

With that, Kate turned to walk away and Angel halted her, “Kate, Levi mentioned that you need some help with your hand-to-hand combat and blade work.” Kate flushed at the reminder of the captain pointing out her shortcomings. “If you are willing to put in some extra training, I would be willing to work with you.”


End file.
